Naotsugu
Naotsugu is Shiroe's friend and another player trapped in Elder Tale. He is a lighthearted warrior and an important part of Shiroe's team along with Akatsuki. In the real world, his name is Naotsugu Hasegawa (葉瀬川直継), and he is 25 years old.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 Appearance Naotsugu has short, grayish hair and a roguish smile. Unlike Shiroe, his height in the game (183cm or 6 feet) is approximately the same as his height in real life. Before the Apocalypse, his character had a diagonal slice cutting through one of his eyebrows, but after Naotsugu became trapped in the game, his features changed to mirror his real face more closely, and the scar disappeared.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 2 Personality 'The Warrior of Panties', Naotsugu is the cheerful big brother character of Shiroe's team, albeit one subjected to frequent physical abuse from Akatsuki. A good, solid person and the Debauchery Tea Party's most reliable tank, Naotsugu's greatest fault is his incessant need to crack off-color jokes, especially those pertaining to women's underwear. However, he's surprisingly shy when he's on the receiving end of such humor. Naotsugu is a self-proclaimed "open-pervert," meaning that he freely talks about his perverted thoughts and is often proud of that fact. This often leads to Akatsuki hitting him out of irritation whenever he is about to say something perverted. Naotsugu believes this with passion, even outright claiming that all men are either open perverts like him or closet perverts like what he accuses Shiroe of. Surprisingly, he becomes flustered whenever Maryele glomps him, hugs him, or asks him to touch her breasts. Naotsugu is two years older than Shiroe, and they first met four years before the Apocalypse when Shiroe was already a veteran player.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 2 They are close friends and have even met offline several times.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 1, Chapter 1 Due to his work schedule, Naotsugu has been absent from Elder Tale for two years and had the luck to be caught up in the mess on the very day he returned to the game. Synopsis The Apocalypse For the first time in two years, Naotsugu logged into Elder Tale to test out the new expansion pack and became one of the 30,000 Japanese players trapped inside it. He is contacted by Shiroe, and they meet at a large tree in Akiba. Rescuing Serara arc Round Table Conference arc Ragranda Forest arc After the success of the Round Table Conference, the formation of the Round Table Alliance, and the disbandment of Hamelin, Naotsugu and Akatsuki watch over Minori and Touya , who are training in the field. Naotsugu and Nyanta are among the trainers for the Summer Training Camp, led by Maryelle. They travel to the school, where they set up camp for a night. There, Naotsugu announces to the new players that the trainers would have minimal influence during training, mostly to oversee and make sure that they remain safe. Other than that, they would be on their own. Return of the Goblin King arc Libra Festival arc Gold of the Kunie arc Naotsugu travels with Shiroe and Re Gan north, despite not really knowing what Shiroe's intent was. Equipment Volume 1: Volume 7: References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Guardian Category:Debauchery Tea Party members Category:Log Horizon members